Best friends do it better!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Poucos sabem que o ciúme, em princípio, é um sentimento tão natural ao ser humano como o tédio e a raiva. E Scorpius Malfoy esta bem perto de descobrir! Fic feita para o fest de Dia dos namorados do PSF! ASS!


Best friends do it better

* * *

Scorpius já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha se virado na cama. Há uma semana que não sabia o que era dormir direito. Já notara que estava ficando com olheiras. Olheiras!

"Preciso dormir, dormir... Anda sono, cadê você?"

Olhou para o relógio que ficava em cima de sua cabeceira; este marcava três horas. Afofou o travesseiro e trocou novamente de lado.

- Scorpius? Esta com algum problema? - Albus Potter, seu melhor amigo e causador de sua insônia, abriu a cortina de sua cama e o olhou preocupado.

- Er... Hum, não, nenhum problema, só um pouco de insônia, volte para cama, Al. – Disse para o amigo.

- Certeza?

- Uhum. – Albus abriu um sorriso e foi de volta para a sua cama.

"Droga, porque isso esta acontecendo comigo? Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar no meu melhor amigo?"

Scorpius sentiu vontade de bater com a cabeça na cabeceira de sua cama. Quem sabe assim não colocava os pinos de volta nos lugares, porque com toda a certeza ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Não quando achava que seu melhor amigo ficava extremamente adorável mesmo com a cara amassada e vestindo um pijama de flanela que parecia mais coisa que um avô e não um adolescente de dezessete anos usaria.

Ainda ficou mais algum tempo se remexendo na cama e pensando em como a vida era injusta, até que finalmente o sono resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

Parecia que tinha acabado de pregar os olhos quando ouviu bem de longe alguém lhe chamando...

- Não, mãe, me deixa dormir só mais um pouquinho. – O loiro se agarrou as cobertas e virou para o outro lado.

- Vamos Scorpius, acorde! E não é sua mãe, sou eu, Albus, seu melhor amigo. – O moreno praticamente sacudiu o loiro, que arregalou os olhos para logo em seguida crispa-los.

- Al, eu não falei para ir para sua cama? Me deixe tentar dormir... – O loiro cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e virou para o lado oposto do moreno.

- Scorpius, estou começando a me preocupar com a sua sanidade, já é de manhã e se você não levantar essa bunda magra da cama, vai perder o café. Se conseguir se aprontar em dez minutos estarei te esperando na sala comunal. Agora mexa-se! – O moreno deu um puxão no cobertor e saiu, deixando Scorpius encolhido na cama.

'"Eu mal acabei de pregar os olhos, isso não esta acontecendo!" Scorpius levantou e muito a contra gosto se enfiou debaixo de uma ducha fria.

* * *

xxxxx

Vinte minutos depois, Scorpius apareceu na Sala Comunal, devidamente arrumado, sabendo que o amigo ainda o estaria esperando. Só não contava de o encontrar sentado ao lado de Joshua Collins. Seu colega de time. Goleiro da um tremor lhe percorrer o corpo e sua vontade era de arrancar _seu_ Albus, digo, seu amigo do lado daquele idiota.

Será que Albus não percebia que o imbecil praticamente o estava comendo com os olhos? Não que isso importasse, claro, sabia que seu amigo era gay, e não era segredo pra ninguém que Joshua também jogava no mesmo "time". Então qual o problema dos dois estarem quase... Se beijando?

- Albus Potter!

Scorpius praticamente gritou enquanto terminava de descer as escadas e ia em direção ao amigo.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – O loiro parou em frente ao sofá que Albus e Joshua estavam sentados e cruzou os braços.

- Como assim o que...

- Estamos atrasados, Al. Não foi você que praticamente me arrastou da cama? Agora vamos embora, sabe que quando perco o café, meu humor fica péssimo.

Albus deu de ombros, já estava acostumado com as esquisitices do amigo. Levantou e, antes que Scorpius pudesse "cantar vitória", Al sorriu para Joshua e lhe deu um rápido selinho.

- Nos vemos depois, Josh. – Al deu as costas e já ia saindo, mas parou e voltou-se para Scorpius que estava estancado no mesmo lugar.

- Algum problema, Malfoy? – Joshua falou antes mesmo de Al abrir a boca para chamar o amigo. – Feche a boca antes que a baba escorra. – ele passou pelo loiro indo direto para Al. – Nos vemos mais tarde, _baby_! – Disse para em seguida sair e subir em direção aos dormitórios.

- Scorpius? – Al arriscou chamando o amigo, que estranhamente continuava no mesmo lugar, olhando para onde ele e Joshua estavam sentados. Na verdade, mais estranho ainda era ele não ter dado nenhuma resposta para Josh, visto que os dois viviam se estranhando, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Provavelmente raiva a primeira vista.

- Você... – Scorpius virou na direção do amigo, com os olhos estreitos. – Você esta namorando esse idiota? E porque eu aparentemente sou o último a saber? Eu não acredito que você não me contou uma coisa dessas.

Scorpius estava visivelmente alterado, e Al ficou sem saber o que dizer, não esperava uma reação dessas do amigo.

- Scorp, não é bem assim, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Eu ia te contar hoje mesmo, e você não foi o último a saber, porque ninguém sabe. Tudo aconteceu ontem a noite, não foi nada planejado. Sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, não que eu entenda o motivo para você não gostar dele...

- Ele é um idiota. E você merece coisa melhor! – Scorpius levantara a voz sem nem mesmo perceber. Al não estava entendendo o por que dessa reação exagerada, não era a primeira vez que o amigo o via ficando com alguém, já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- É mesmo? E por acaso você conhece esse alguém? – Sem nem mesmo se dar conta, os dois amigos estavam se encarando bem de perto, as faces avermelhadas pelo calor da discussão. Scorpius perdeu a fala por um momento, e se viu avaliando cada parte do rosto do amigo, seus olhos desceram para a boca do moreno e seu coração falhou numa batida quando o mesmo passou a língua pelo lábio inferior.

- Eu... É... – o loiro afastou-se de Al, dando um passo para trás, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um longo suspiro. – Me desculpe, não sou ninguém para me meter na sua vida, eu... Eu já vou. – Scorpius se afastou rapidamente do moreno e antes que se desse conta já estava caminhando rapidamente para o Salão Principal.

Quando já estava bem afastado, olhou para trás e, vendo que o amigo não o acompanhou, parou encostando-se a uma parede.

"Por Mordred! Isso não esta acontecendo! Estou surtando, não é possível. Eu agi igual uma garotinha ciumenta, mas que merda que esta acontecendo?"

- Scorpius?

O loiro se assustou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Rose, mas que merda, como você chega assim sem fazer nenhum barulho?

- Como é? Eu te chamei duas vezes, achei que estivesse passando mal, esta aí com uma cara de sofrimento. O que foi, foi rejeitado por alguma garota, para variar?

- Do que esta falando? – o loiro a olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que a amiga lhe sorria. Sim, Rose Weasley, desde o quarto ano tornara-se umas de suas melhores amigas. Ele e Al estavam quase levando bomba em Transfiguração, mas a amiga, nerd como ela só, passou a ajudá-los na matéria e desde então passavam muito tempo juntos. E apesar da ruiva ser uma Grifinória, ela até era legal e os acompanhava até mesmo nas brincadeiras que aprontavam. Claro, que na maior parte do tempo ela dizia que só estava junto com eles para evitar que eles se encrencassem, mentira pura, ela gostava, pois ali corria sangue dos famosos Fred e George Weasley.

- Geralmente quem deixa as meninas chorando é você, afinal, sempre que as coisas começam a ficar séria você lhes da um grande pé na bunda. Seria legal ver você ser o chutado para variar. – A ruivinha sorriu, agarrou-lhe o braço e o arrastou em direção ao grande salão.

- Certo e você é agora a líder feminista de Hogwarts. – o loiro rolou os olhos e Rose sorriu divertida.

- Agora é sério, Scorpius. O que aconteceu, e... – ela olhou para trás. – cadê o Al?

- Hunf! Deve estar se esfregando no namoradinho dele, você acredita que eu o vi beijando o imbecil do Collins? – O loiro fez uma cara de desagrado que parecia que ele estava lhe contando que Al estava namorando a Lula gigante.

- Ah, então é isso. – A ruiva sorriu, já entendendo bem o que se passava com o amigo. Não era de hoje que ela começara a perceber que o loiro estava cada vez mais possessivo com o amigo. Já o pegara inúmeras vezes o encarando de um jeito que qualquer outra menina de Hogwarts gostaria de ser olhada pelo loiro mais disputado da escola.

- Como assim 'então é isso'? – o loiro soltou o braço da amiga e parou de andar, a encarando de frente.

- Você esta com ciúmes do Al. – A ruiva cruzou os braços e fez uma cara que não aceitava contestação.

- O que? Ciúmes? Você só pode estar louca, o Al é meu amigo, não tenho ciúmes dos meus amigos.

A ruiva segurou o queixo de Scorpius com uma mão, o fazendo abaixar e olhar dentro de seus olhos.

- Negação é a primeira fase, amor. Te aconselho a pular essa fase, qualquer um consegue ver que você não enxerga mais meu primo como um amigo. Você gosta dele Scorpius, admita e as coisas serão bem mais fáceis para vocês. – Ela o soltou, mandou um beijinho e entrou no salão, indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

xxxx

Scorpius ficou a olhando passar por ele, com cara de bobo, e só saiu do transe quando percebeu que Al vinha em sua direção.

- Merda! – Ele rapidamente foi sentar-se em sua mesa, virando um copo de suco de abóbora de uma só vez.

Depois que Scorpius saiu tempestuosamente da sala comunal, Albus ainda ficou uns bons dez minutos tentando entender o que acontecera. Sabia que seu amigo tinha alguns parafusos a menos e às vezes surtava por coisas completamente sem sentido, mas sinceramente, dessa vez ele o conseguiu deixar confuso.

Qualquer pessoa que tivesse presenciado a cena, diria que aquilo foi uma cena de ciúmes. Mas, é claro que não era isso que tinha acontecido, porque não fazia sentido. Seu amigo era hetero até demais pro seu gosto, provavelmente já saíra com metade das meninas bonitas de Hogwarts.

Por muito tempo Albus nutriu um sentimento pelo amigo, na verdade, tivera vezes que só em olhar pra ele seu coração doía. Mas, exatamente por saber que nunca seria correspondido, preferiu enterrar aquele sentimento bem fundo no seu peito. Nunca arriscaria perder a amizade de Scorpius, que fora seu amigo desde o primeiro dia na escola. Quando quase desmaiou ao ouvir o chapéu lhe selecionar para Sonserina. Quando passou o primeiro ano inteiro ouvindo piadinhas de seus colegas de Casa. Scorpius fora o primeiro a lhe oferecer amizade. Não. Nunca estragaria o que tinham.

Mas, o que tinha acontecido ali? Porque ficou bem claro que Scorpius surtou ao presenciar a cena do beijo entre ele e Joshua.

Na verdade nem estava namorando Josh, não por falta de insistência do outro, mas, por saber que enquanto seu coração estivesse preenchido por outra pessoa, mesmo sabendo que essa pessoa nunca o olharia com outros olhos, não conseguiria namorar sério com ninguém. Mas, não era de ferro, e Joshua, além de lindo e com um par de olhos azuis que deixaria qualquer um encantado, sabia ser bem persuasivo. Então no momento, podia classificar sua relação com Joshua como um 'relacionamento aberto'. Ou sei lá se isso tinha classificação, eles estavam ficando e era bom.

Mas por que seu coração estava batendo acelerado desde o momento que vira Scorpius descendo as escadas e vindo em sua direção? Porque só de imaginar que o amigo estaria com ciúmes, seu peito se enchia de esperanças?

'Droga, porque isso foi acontecer? Eu já estava conformado em nunca poder chama-lo de nada mais que amigo. Porque eu fui encher meu peito com uma esperança tola?'

Albus nem se deu conta que saiu da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, só realmente acordou para vida, quando viu certo loiro, parada em frente à porta do Grande Salão com sua prima. Aumentou o passo em direção a eles, mas, assim que Scorpius olhou em sua direção, se encaminhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

'Mas que merda estava acontecendo com eles?'

- Scorpius? Por favor, você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? Porque você correu quando me viu chegando? – Albus sentou ao lado do amigo, virando-se para ele e esperando uma resposta.

- Não houve nada, Albus, só quero terminar meu café e ir para aula, algum problema com isso? – O loiro disse num rompante, sem nem mesmo olhar uma única vez na direção do moreno.

- Problema nenhum, Malfoy, fique aí na companhia do seu mau humor, estou me lixando!

Albus levantou-se e saiu apressado dali, não notou o olhar arrependido que Scorpius lhe deu, nem sua prima que levantou logo assim que ele saiu.

- Al? Albus, espere! – A morena praticamente correu atrás do primo.

- Me deixa, Rose, não estou a fim de conversar.

- Ah, mas você vai parar e me ouvir! - Rose alcançou o primo e o segurou pelo braço. – Vem, vamos entrar aqui nessa sala, esta vazia.

Rose arrastou o primo e o fez sentar numa cadeira, sentando também, de frente para ele.

- O que esta acontecendo, Al? O que esta acontecendo com você e o Scorpius?

- Melhor você fazer essa pergunta para ele, Rose, ele não esta em seu juízo perfeito.

- Tem certeza que você não faz a mínima ideia do que esta acontecendo? – A prima cruzou os braços e lhe olhou seriamente.

- Bem, na verdade, parece... Não sei, - Albus levantou e passou a andar de um lado para outro, levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Acho que ele não ficou muito feliz em me ver com o Joshua, mas eu não entendo. Tudo bem, eles se estranham de vez em quando, mas... Ele surtou de um jeito que pareceu... Ciúmes. Mas, claro, isso não é possível., Por que ele sentiria ciúmes de mim?

- Por que ele sentiria ciúmes de você? Esta meio óbvio, não? – Rose rolou os olhos frente à ingenuidade de seu primo.

- Obvio? Você não esta querendo dizer... Não, você esta louca, Scorpius nunca me viu mais do que como amigo, além do mais, ele é hetero, até de mais para seu próprio bem. Ele já deve ter ficado com metade da população feminina de Hogwarts! – Albus torceu o nariz, fazendo com que a prima sorrisse divertida.

- Vocês têm a mania horrível de rotular tudo. As pessoas se apaixonam por pessoas, ele pode simplesmente só ter se apaixonado por meninas até agora, mas nada impede dele um dia olhar para outro cara com outros olhos. Ele pode ter te olhado com outros olhos agora que viu você com outra pessoa, o ciúme pode ter feito despertar esse sentimento que, na minha opinião, já estava dentro dele a muito tempo, ele só não conseguia admitir.

Albus fitou a prima por um longo momento, sua boca abrindo e fechando, como se ele tentasse dizer alguma coisa.

- O que?

- Você esta completamente maluca!

- Outro em negação. – Rose rolou os olhos mais uma vez e se levantou, ficando assim, de frente para o primo. – Albus, me escute, esse é o último ano de vocês, abra os olhos e enxerga o que esta bem na sua frente. Scorpius esta morrendo de ciúmes de você, simplesmente porque esta apaixonado por você, ele só ainda não admitiu isso em voz alta. E se você gosta dele tanto quanto eu acho, não, eu tenho certeza que gosta, lute por ele. Agora eu tenho que ir, senão perco minha primeira aula.

Rose deu um beijo na bochecha do primo e saiu às pressas da sala em que estavam, deixando um Albus pensativo para trás.

* * *

xxxx

O dia transcorreu bem, dentro do possível, claro. Scorpius e Albus se falaram apenas o necessário durante o dia inteiro, eles não conseguiam se encarar nem se falar com a mesma naturalidade de sempre. Somente quando se encontraram sozinhos no quarto do sétimo ano, que o silencio constrangedor os incomodou.

- Al, eu...

- Scorpius, eu...

Os dois falaram ao menos tempo e em seguida sorriram um para o outro.

- Fala você primeiro. – Disse Al.

- Certo. – Scorpius que estava sentando em sua cama, levantou-se e foi em direção à cama do amigo, que estava sentado lendo um livro, que foi deixado de lado com a aproximação do loiro. – Me desculpe. Eu fui um babaca, não tinha nenhuma necessidade de ter sido grosso com você hoje.

Albus lhe deu um meio sorriso triste. Não era isso que esperava ouvir. Desde seus quatorze anos que era apaixonado pelo amigo, mas deixou essa paixão de lado, por saber que nunca o teria. Mas, depois que o amigo começara a agir estranho e depois do que Rose lhe falou, apareceu uma pontinha de esperança em seu peito.

- Tudo bem, Scorp, esta desculpado, tem dia que acordamos com o pé esquerdo. – O moreno deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Scorpius que tinha sentado ao lado de Al, estava suando frio de nervoso, não fora isso que ensaiou para falar com o amigo.

'Saco, porque lhe faltava coragem para falar de verdade o que estava sentindo? Droga, Scorpius Malfoy, seu bunda mole.'

- Na verdade, eu tenho outra coisa que queria lhe dizer... Eu...

- Você?

Os dois amigos estavam se encarando bem de perto, olhos nos olhos, Scorpius tentando criar coragem para falar o que estava sentindo. Albus esperando numa expectativa que fazia seu coração doer.

Scorpius num rompante de coragem pegou a mão do amigo e levou a seu coração. Albus acompanhou com o olhar sua mão encostar no peito do loiro, e lentamente subiu o olhar até esta encarando de novo aqueles olhos cor de mercúrio.

- O que...

- Sente como meu coração esta disparado, Al? – O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça, não confiava em sua voz no momento. – Ultimamente ele acelera assim sempre que você esta por perto, pode me explicar o por quê?

Albus não acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Decidiu que era agora que ele tomaria uma atitude, porque se não falasse o que sentia pelo amigo naquele momento, nunca mais teria coragem. Ele não deixaria que o momento passasse, até porque, se não tentasse, teria que viver eternamente com o 'se'.

Então ele buscou a outra mão de Scorpius e levou ao seu próprio peito.

- Eu não posso responder por você, mais o meu fica assim sempre que olho pra você, simplesmente porque eu te amo. Te amo tanto que chega a doer.

- Você... O que? Mas, você esta namorando o Collins e...

Albus tirou a mão que ainda estava no peito do 'amigo' e levou aos seus lábios, impedindo assim que ele terminasse a frase.

- Por muito tempo eu guardo esse sentimento bem lá no fundo do meu peito, eu tentei tirar você dos meus pensamentos por tantas vezes, fiquei com outros caras pra ver se eu conseguia te esquecer, achei que em algum momento isso fosse dar certo, mas... Não acho que isso seja possível. E eu posso estar correndo o risco de você nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara, mas, prefiro assim, não sei mais quanto tempo aguentaria esconder isso de você.

Scorpius estava completamente em choque. Não esperava essa declaração da parte de Al, fora até ele expor seus sentimentos, pois se dera conta, ou melhor, certa Weasley o fizera enxergar, o que estava sentindo, mas sinceramente, não esperava por isso. Não que isso fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela garganta. Não lhe importava nem um pouco que Al fosse um cara, na verdade sua vontade era provar daqueles lábios incrivelmente vermelhos e convidativos.

- Scorpius, por favor, fala alguma coisa. – Al tomara coragem de admitir seus sentimentos, mas agora estava temendo a reação do amigo, que parecia em transe, perdido em pensamentos.

- Acho bom você chutar a bunda do Collins, não aceito dividir o que é meu com mais ninguém.

Antes que Albus pudesse registrar o que o amigo falou, se viu sendo puxado para um longo beijo.

Um beijo que começou tímido, mas que foi ganhando forças à medida que eles venciam a timidez conforme eles exploravam a boca um do outro.

Scorpius levou à mão a nuca de Al, o puxando para mais perto.

Albus achou que estava no céu. Será possível que poderia estar sonhado? Bem se estivesse, aproveitaria.

Al passeava suas mãos por toda extensão das costas de Scorpius. Estava ficando quente, mas nenhum deles tinha a intenção de parar.

Apenas quando precisaram de ar, se soltaram um pouco. Seus olhos se encontram e não puderam fazer qualquer coisa além de sorrir.

Depois de mais alguns beijos e amassos, Al pareceu cair na real.

- Scorpius, você tem certeza, porque nós somos amigos e...

- Shhh, vou te mostrar que entre amigos pode ser muito melhor.

Eles sorriram novamente e então a sessão de beijos e amassos recomeçou, com ambos rezando para que seus amigos de quarto demorassem o quanto fosse possível para aparecerem.

Se daria certo, isso só o tempo diria. Mas, o que eles fariam era aproveitar e muito o agora.

* * *

_**FIM**_

_NA: Olá pessoas, essa fic foi escrita para o fest de dia dos namorados do PSF. Foi feita as pressas ( a que deixa tudo para última hora) Espero que gostem dessa coisinha água com açúcar!_

_Reviews sempre são bem vindas!_

_OBS: Atualizarei Sexo sem compromisso em breve, aguardem!_

_Bjus_


End file.
